Not About Her
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Shadow has traumatising past that always leaves him grieving but it isn't just Maria that's making him feel depressed, she is the least of his worries right now. One-shot


**Not About Her**

Memories so painful burnt through his skull like acid. This was the result of Project Shadow. A soul, tortured by recollections of the traumatizing experiments performed on just an innocent. A creature so harmless at heart, turned into a demon filled with so much agony and hatred, the hate builds up more and more every second because they are forbidden to do the very thing that they hunger for the most. To obtain their sweet vengeance.

The dark hedgehog stood alone in the silent wilderness, avoiding communication with all beings, whether they were greatly despised humans or envied anthrops. He loathed the world, he detested all other life forms because they were happy while he was not. Extreme thoughts and violent opinions were the only thing keeping him company. The incensed hedgehog would always ponder about why he had been screwed over, why he couldn't live like them, _why_? Why couldn't it be someone else?

Such agony was left the consume the tormented soul, which left the ultimate life form to feel even more disgust towards others. No one came to his aid. Shadow had heard of therapy and counselling, both so obtainable be the mortals in the city, but why not him? Why had he been left to drown in his pool of bothersome recollections?

The angst-ridden hedgehog rolled his deep red eyes that were full of misery and turned to the side as he noticed the first person that he had seen in the past week or so.

"Shadow, it's not like you to be gone for so long," came a voice that displayed concern and empathy. No answer from the ultimate life form, of course. "What's wrong, thinking of the past again?"

Shadow gave a soul piercing glare, the only defence he was willing to use on the spiky blue pest at his time of emotional frailty. Sonic was unnerved by the look but proceeded to tread onto Shadow's territory. Being a caring friend, he was prepared to risk getting a beating if it meant making someone who was in need, feel better.

"I'll ask again. What's wrong Shadow?" Sonic pressed on firmly, determined to get answers from his miserable companion. This companion wasn't responding with words, but his harsh expression and tensed body language spoke for itself. Shadow wanted to be left alone, but Shadow didn't know what was right for his own good. "Don't be so stubborn Shadow, tell me."

"No!" Shadow snarled and turned away with his arms folded.

"You've been having flashbacks again, haven't you?" The arrogant hedgehog thinking that he knew everything, began to assume things. "Is this about Maria, are you thinking about her death again? I thought you got over that-"

"It's not always about her!" Shadow roared with his teeth bared and eyes narrowed, his breaths were ragged and shallow, his muscles trembling with fury. The anger in his eyes were so fervent it made him look insane. Sonic cowered back, he knew that he'd made a big mistake by acting like the smart one. "This isn't about her."

Having no clue of what to say or do to redeem himself, Sonic stayed silent. "Why does everyone always assume that when I'm upset it's about Maria? I'm over her, I'm over all of that," Shadow complained in exasperation but then softened his tone. "Well… not all of it."

Sonic smiled slightly, the answers were beginning to flow out now. "What is it that still bothers you then, if it isn't Maria?"

"Everyone out there, you included, has happy lives, _normal lives_. They are normal people with families and stability. Why should I be the one suffering, why don't have a normal life?"

"You need to answer that question yourself Shadow. It's you who has decided to isolate yourself from everyone else. It's your fault that you don't have a family and a stable life, you just haven't tried." Sonic had tried to be the smart guy again which came with even worse consequences than before. Shadow charged forward and pinned Sonic to the ground with both hands.

"My fault!? You know nothing! You can't tell me that this is all my fault! It's not my damn fault! Is it really my fault that I was mercilessly tested on in the beginning of my life?" Shadow snarled. Sonic was fearing for his life now. "Don't you get it!? You're a normal hedgehog with a normal life! No traumatising memories of relentless humans in white coats sticking painfully large needles in to places that I didn't even realise existed."

"Okay Shadow, I'm sorry!" Sonic said, sensing Shadow's wrath that had occurred because another bout of carelessness. The ultimate life form pulled himself from Sonic and pushed the blue hedgehog away abruptly.

"Get out of my sight," he said spitefully with his back turned. The cerulean hero turned on his heals and left the tortured soul alone once again to sink into his memories of sorrow.

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
